The present invention pertains to a mechanism for balancing an engine crankshaft of a variable stroke engine.
In engines such as the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,460 provision is made for altering the throw of the crankpin of a crankshaft by the rotational positioning of an eccentric on the crankpin to ultimately determine or set piston stroke and effect a desired engine compression ratio. Upon such rotational positioning of the eccentric its center of gravity is shifted toward or away from the crankshaft axis of rotation.